


Offence To Him Is Insult To Me

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, ruthless Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Peter shows more restraint than Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offence To Him Is Insult To Me

**Author's Note:**

> "a werewolf getting personally offended when someone says they’re not a dog person" + steter <3

Stiles looked over when Peter growled. “What is it?”

Peter huffed out a laugh and indicated the tiny brunette over his shoulder. “The gnat over there just said he isn’t a _dog_ person.”

Stiles let his eyes rove over the crowd of gathered werewolves to where the aforementioned brunette was. He was easy to spot with a permanent sneer and posturing attitude. 

“I mean, one would think that he knows he’s surrounded by people who can hear him from across the room.” Stiles said with a sigh. 

Every year there was one new comer who put their foot in their mouth and Peter had just pointed out this year’s. It was to bad, really, because the weekend had started off great; it was only the first breakfast of the conference and the promising outlook just took a drastic fall.

Peter’s eyes flared red and Stiles assumed it was in response to whatever the gnat had said next. He waited, knowing that it would not take long for Peter to update him on the latest bullshit coming out of the man’s mouth.

“And now he’s compared werewolves to dogs.” 

Stiles’ eyes found their way back to the disturber. The man’s mouth was continuously moving, not letting any of those gathered around him get a word in.

Stiles did not have to look at Peter to know he was bristling with offence. Hell, Stiles was offended. Who did this jackass think he was? Waltzing in here flapping his lips and spewing out thinly veiled hate.

Stiles pushed back his chair and turned to look at Peter. “I think I’m going to go castigate him.” With that said, he stood up and pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s mouth before marching over to the group.

There was a tense atmosphere when Stiles finally inserted himself into the circle. Apparently the idiot did not realise, or possibly did not care, that he was making those gathered very uncomfortable. Stiles barely suppressed his own growl when he finally tuned in to the conversation.

“I’m just happy the weather cleared up. Can you imagine how horrid today would be if there had been rain? I hate the smell of wet dog.”

Stiles decided to step in before the man could go further. “Oh it’s not nearly as bad as the smell of fresh shit.” 

The man turned to him, his face full of disdain. “Excuse me?”

“Yes, excuse you. Everything that’s been coming out of your mouth has sounded like shit and it’s been spewing like runny diarrhea for long enough.” Stiles could feel his magic building up as his pulse rose. He liked confrontations _maybe_ a little too much.

The man sputtered, his face being overtaken by an interesting shade of red. If it were not for the the fact that his shirt had the top three buttons undone, Stiles would almost think the man was choking.

“How dare you!” The man nearly yelled at Stiles, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Stiles smirked, watching the rage build up in the man, before replying. “Oh I dare very much. Anyone who thinks they can come into a conference that is all about The Integration of Humans and the Supernatural and completely insult an entire species has another thing coming to them.”

“I was just making some jokes. You know, ice breakers, to lighten the mood.” He tried to justify.

“Mm, you know, I really believe a word of that and I don’t even have to have super hearing to know that you were lying.” Stiles shook his head at the man. “I think that, since you obviously have a _thing_ for dogs, you should spend a little more time communing with them.” And with that said he snapped his fingers - he really did have a flare for the theatrics - the man turned into a dog.

The man cried out but in his new form it really came out more as a whiney bark and Stiles snorted to himself. 

Stiles startled as a hand landed firmly on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Peter frowning at him and he sighed.

“Oh, come on. It was funny and the guy deserved it.”

Though the frown stayed in place, Stiles could see the mirth swimming in Peter’s eyes. He knew that meant _thank you_ sex was in his future. _Yes!_

“That may be but we have rules here and they need to be followed.” Peter tutted. “If you would.” He motioned at the man.

Stiles sighed before flicking his hand at the man who changed back, no worse than he started off.

“Thank you.” Peter finally let loose a little smile before motioning for security to escort the man out.

After the man was gone Peter grabbed Stiles’ hand and led him out into the hallway.

“You know you would have been right there egging me on if it were not for the fact that you’re the hosting Alpha this year.” Stiles said, speaking before Peter had a chance to say anything.

“I know that, sweetheart.” Peter smirked at him.

Stiles nodded. “Good, so long as we’re clear on that. And just so you know, I’ll be expecting hot yoga Alpha to be making an appearance tonight.” Stiles winked at him before going back into the conference room.

He knew that Peter pulling him out into the hallway had all been for show anyway, so that those gathered thought Stiles would be getting a talking to. As if that would ever happen!

“Yes dear.” Peter said and Stiles could hear the grin in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
